


Egy évvel később

by Katherin_Ravenlin



Series: Az út végéig [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Affairs, Alternate Universe - Future, Denial of Feelings, M/M, Translation
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherin_Ravenlin/pseuds/Katherin_Ravenlin
Summary: Ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie. Ez csak egy bonyodalom volt, amit feleslegesen engedett meg magának.- Nem minden mögött van egy nagy, sötét összeesküvés. Néha csak megkapod, amit akarsz.- Mi van, ha rosszul végződik?- Mi van, ha nem?
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard
Series: Az út végéig [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696345





	Egy évvel később

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/gifts).
  * A translation of [1 year from now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2602829) by [ayumie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie). 



Ennek nem kellett volna megtörténnie. Nick nyugodtan pihent az oldalán, aludt vagy alvást színlelt, miközben Renard az olcsó szoba sötétjébe bámult, amit kibéreltek maguknak. Ez egy... bonyodalom volt. Annyi minden volt, mi rosszra fordulhat emiatt, ami miatt rosszabbul jöhetnek ki ebből, mint ahogyan belementek. Egy rizikó volt, amit nem kellett volna megkockáztatnia, nem akkor, amikor minden olyan jól ment. Csak Nick ne lett volna annyira vad és tüzes. Lehetetlen volt ellenállni, és Renard a végén már nem is akart.

\- Hagyd abba az aggódást.

Nick szemei nyitva voltak. A tagadás pedig ösztönös volt.

\- Ki mondta, hogy aggódom?

\- Kérlek. Mintha egyáltalán nem ismernélek. Azon tépelődsz, hogy vajon majd a végére megöljük-e egymást.

Nem igazán nyugtatta meg, hogy Nick ilyen könnyen olvasott benne. Renard hirtelen elgondolkodott, hogy vajon az éveken át, amikor ő a Grimmet figyelte, vajon nem figyelte-e őt is a férfi.

\- Állj. Nem mindig van minden mögött egy nagy, sötét összeesküvés. Néha csak valami az, aminek látszik.

Soha semmi sem csupán az, aminek látszik. De olyan hosszú év volt ez, tele veszteséggel és halállal. Adalind és a gyermeke. Juliette távozása és neki pedig szüksége volt... valamire. Nick szája közel volt a füléhez, a lélegzete meleg a bőrén.

\- Néha megkapod, amit akarsz.

A csók, ami ezt követte meglepően édes volt, és az elkövetkező órákban Renard nem aggódott semmin. Nick hangja folyamatos, bátorító mormogásként ült a fülében, bátorítás, követelés és ziháló, apró hangok, amiktől Sean minden alkalommal megőrült. Egy áldás volt, hogy nem kellett visszafognia magát. Nick illett hozzá, sebességgel és nyers erővel pontosan úgy volt ellátva, és még látszólag élvezte is, ahogyan Renard teljes erejével markolta és szorította meg a csípőjét, combjait. Elmondhatatlanul gyönyörű látvány volt. Renard figyelte az erős izmos mozgását a bőre alatt, ahogyan a tulajdonosuk fölé mászott.

Egyre növő sietősséggel mozogtak együtt, az előkészületeket a minimumra csökkentve. Nick nagyon szűk volt, és Sean adott volna időt mindkettőjüknek, hogy megszokják a helyzetet, de éles körmök martak a hasába, és a csípője akaratlanul is lökött egyet. Nick aprót, kifulladva zihált. Még ha a combjai remegtek is tovább lökött, helyezkedett és próbálkozott, amíg megtalált egy olyan ritmust, ami mindkét férfinek megfelelt. 

Nick még mindig rajta ült lovagló ülésben, és zihált. Valamikor biztosan megharapta magát, mert vér ült buja ajkain, lucskos, vörös és veszélyes. Renard nem tudta levenni róla a szemét. Mielőtt felfogta volna, hogy mit csinál, ujjával letörölte a folyadékot és tétován maga felé emelte a kezét. Olyan egyszerű lenne. Talán ha csak Királyi vér lenne, talán akkor elég jó lenne. Nick kezei varmarokként szorultak a csuklójára.

\- Nem. Nem így, nem te.

A vér a lepedő kötött ki, rákenve a lepedőre, ahogyan Nick határozottan beletolta a kezét a matracba és megcsókolta a férfi vállát. Behunyva a szemét, Renard sóhajtott.

\- Mi van, ha ez rosszul végződik?

\- Mi van, ha nem?


End file.
